1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a frictional pad to be disposed to an upwardly facing support surface, such as a vehicle dashboard or console, and to receive a portable handheld electronic device, such as a cell phone, GPS or digital music player, thereon to substantially retain the portable handheld device on the upwardly facing support surface.
2. Related Art
Frictional holding pads have been developed for placing on a horizontal surface to hold and retain a handheld item. Some pads are simply a sheet of rubber or rubber-like material. Others are simply a sheet of rubber-like material with a matrix of apertures therethrough. Other pads are tacky with a contoured surface and can cling to a dashboard and hand held device by mechanical or specific adhesion. For example, see U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,673,409; 7,125,602 and 7,252,867; and U.S. Patent Publication No. 2009-0004420. Other devices provide a tray or container for receiving items with guard rails with cord slots therethrough. For example, see the Max Grip™ Dash Tray.
Other pads have been developed for placing on the handheld item itself. For example, see Egrips® anti-skid silicon skins or appliqués; GripNStay® adhesive grips, Grip-It-Strips® slip resistant textured strips with self adhesive backing; US Patent Publication Nos. 2006-0198978; 2006-0154029; 2005-0271847; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,117,526. See also U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,986,496; 5,508,084; 6,372,323 and 6,610,382. Stickers or decals have been developed that can be applied to cell phones. For example, see CellGells™ adhesive decals. Another pad has been developed that is tacky and clings to the handheld item. For example, see Gadget Grips® frictional pads by HandStands® and US Patent Publication No. 2006-0121250.
Still other devices have been developed to secure items, such as a GPS, in a vehicle. The GPS navigation systems are often provided with a mount to hold the system, which has a viewing screen, in a suitable position for viewing while driving. Various mounting systems have been proposed, including a suction cup that holds by suction to the windshield or dash. In some locals it is illegal to mount object to the windshield. In addition, such mounting can interfere with normal vision through the windshield. It is also possible to mount the suction cup on the vehicle dashboard or consol, but such surfaces are often contoured or provided with functional and decorative items that interfere with the operation of the suction cup. An adhesive plate is also sometimes provided that can be adhesively applied to the dash, and that can receive the suction cup. It may, however, be undesirable to us an adhesive on the dashboard as such adhesive can leave a residue or remove dash covering. Another option is a device that holds a plate in place by use of several weighted ballasts. Such devices can be bulky and unsightly. Still other devices can provide a plate or other mount secured to the dash by specific or mechanical adhesion. See for example Sticky Pad GPS Dash Mount from HandStands® and US Patent Publication No. 2010-0001151.